


Stings Like Fire

by xShadowWolfx



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowWolfx/pseuds/xShadowWolfx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin finds out what it's like to encounter angry Texas Fire Ants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stings Like Fire

Texas was still a fairly new place to Gavin Free. Even after all the visits, leading up to his eventual move in with the Ramsey's, one particular foreign aspect was the wildlife. Being in the city, he wouldn't run into a lot of wild animals. There was one critter though that he had been lucky to avoid so far, at least until today.

The day had been like any other. Geoff and Gavin had gone to the office, recorded and edited videos, and got up their normal shenanigans before coming back home to relax and wind down from work. Both men were sitting on the porch steps discussing Let's Play ideas and drinking, not really paying attention to where their feet were placed.

Geoff was safe.

However, one of Gavin's feet ended up shifting into an otherwise innocuous looking mound of dirt half hidden in some weeds. Of course, the Brit had to be barefoot.

Less than a minute later, Geoff gave Gavin a playful shove in response to a cheeky comment and the lad unexpectedly shrieked with pain. The tattooed man was suddenly afraid that he had somehow hurt the Brit until movement on Gavin's feet caught his eye.

The lad hadn't realized that the ants were past his ankle and halfway to his knee until they all started biting at once, sending prickles of pain that seemed like his leg was on fire. There must have been at least forty or fifty ants attached to him. Gavin flailed his foot helplessly trying to knock them off and made a multitude of squawks and squeals as he jumped up and hopped around.

Geoff chuckled at the sight for a minute and then decided to relieve Gavin of his pain. He put his drink down, walked over, and grabbed the one of the lad's wrists to keep him in place.

"Let me help you, buddy."

Geoff leant over so he could brush the ants off, making sure none attached to his hand. When they had all been cleared off, he sat back down, noting where the pile was positioned.

"What were those bloody things?" Gavin asked.

"Those were Texas Fire Ants. I'm surprised you haven't been attacked before now."

Gavin made a noise of indignation. "I didn't even do anything."

"You stepped on their home, of course they got mad at you- _No!_ Gavin, don't you dare scratch those bites!"

Gavin gave the gent a desperate look. He was now hurting and itching at the same time.

"Come on. Let's go back in the house and put something on those."

"Have you been bitten before, Geoffrey?"

"I'm not a clumsy idiot. Why would I have ever gotten attacked?" he deadpanned.

Geoff couldn't hold back a laugh at the crushed look Gavin was giving him though. The gent put an around his shoulders to lead him back into the house. "Of course I've been bitten, Gav. When you've lived here long enough, you've probably been attacked at least a few times. Just stay away from suspicious mounds of dirt and you might be ok."

"Might?!"

"They still have their ways of getting you. Those ants are a force to be reckoned with."

"You're a prick, you know that? You and those effing ants."

"Don't even get me started on all the different kinds of snakes around here, Gavin."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of personal experiences for this one. When you live in Texas, you are going to get attacked badly by ants at least a handful of times, and their bites are quite painful.


End file.
